


From Beauxbatons to Hogwarts

by Giinny



Series: courferre week 2017 - english [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, Courferre Week, Courferre Week 2017, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giinny/pseuds/Giinny
Summary: Courfeyrac's family moves from Paris to London, and although Courf doesn't feel secure in his new house, he will soon find something that awakens his magic.





	From Beauxbatons to Hogwarts

Being an exchange student in the magic world was awful. At least that was what Courfeyrac thought when he went into the Hogwarts Express for the first time. He was sixteen at the moment, and he just moved from Paris to London, leaving the sophisticated castle of Beauxbatons to sign to the metical Hogwarts.

When he went into the train, he achieved two conversations with some students of his year, but their manners did not convince him to stay with them. Moreover, they had some disrespectful views towards a couple of houses and Courfeyrac wasn’t comfortable with that. He didn’t get the importance of the house you were selected into, that things didn’t happen in France.  However, he didn’t stop hearing other younger students hoping they didn’t end up in Hufflepuff or Slytherin. He knew the last one because of the Death Eaters, but that was twenty years ago. Were there still so many prejudices?

When they finally arrived to the castle, he had to join the first years, holding curious looks and some mockery. Courfeyrac tended to be a very social and shameless person, but they weren’t even in the castle and he already felt how his energy was being drowned to be substituted by a mix of nostalgia, fear and lots of nerves.

Everything got worse the moment in which that old hat was posed over his curls. Another reason to hate the change: the humid weather and that hat were going to ruin his hair and when he got up, he would be the joke of the dining hall. _Oh, a kind heart and a strong desire to fit in._ _You miss your French friends, right?_ _Oh, yes, yes, very loyal… You would fit in Gryffindor, you are brave._ Courfeyrac jumped slightly in his seat, was that thing talking? Oh my God, he almost does involuntary magic like a kid! _Ha, don’t worry, child, worst things have happened here._ _Hmm... Yes, you have an innate gift for Transformations, perhaps you would like Ravenclaw. Oh, yes, you could also beat a stay in Slytherin, but it would be quite a challenge. But no... you are cheerful, you want to be heard and you would spread that unique magic in... HUFFLEPUFF!_

Little applauses were heard while the hat was retired from his head. Courf tried to maintain his hair good and looked for the table that corresponded, frowning slightly. That was the other house he had been hearing critics about. But it didn’t sound that bad, did it? He was soon told that they were the closest one to the kitchens, and little by little, he started to recover the happiness that characterised him.

Being an exchange student in the magic world, being a Hufflepuff, was the best thing that could happen to someone. At least that was what Courfeyrac thought when he woke up the next day. And the next day. And the following one. And the rest of the year. And his last year.

Being Hufflepuf allowed you easy access to the kitchens, yes, but it also was the house were cooperation between students and participation in all types of extracurricular activities were potentiated. And that was how Courfeyrac found his ideal group of friends. He arrived to it thanks to Jehan, a boy from his house with whom he shared classes and who had invited him to join the gardening club. He did not fit there, but Jehan and one of his friends convinced him to join another group who fought against the prejudices that still remained in the magical society.

Courfeyrac knew he was in the right place when a Ravenclaw with light Brown eyes, Combeferre, smiled at him and started to tell him the complete history about Helga Hufflepuff, gettind rid of all his insecurities about the house. That little chat, interrupted by the first discourse he would hear from the one who would become his best friend, was followed by a butter beer in Hogsmeade talking about magical wars. And soon enough, some popcorn in a muggle cinema. It was there were Courf felt the unique magic the hat talked him he had to spread, brushing Combeferre’s hand, causing some sparks, quite literally.

Being an exchange student was the best thing that could happen to someone. At least that was what Courfeyrac thought when Combeferre took his hand, brushing it tenderly and kissing it moments later.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this prompt very fast in Spanish and I translated it faster, so I have to apologize for all the mistakes that I'm sure this is full of. Thanks for reading!


End file.
